InuyashaCreation of the movie
by Inuyasha-Nekoyasha
Summary: The creation of Inuyasha-The movie! Caution: May have loads of giggles!
1. Part I

Inuyasha-Creation of the movie  
  
Part I  
  
Disclaimer: EVERYTHING used in this story is fictional and characters and creations all belong to their rightful owners,...exept Neko-chan...Thats ME!! =^_^=  
  
Note: The name Neko-chan Is me!!! The maker!! And....OOH!! A butterfly!! *chases like an Idiot*  
  
And [* *] means thinking!!  
  
~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: *yawns* When is this gonna be over?! I wanna go, I already done the series, now a movie?  
  
Neko-chan: EVERYBODY TO HIS OR HER POSITIONS!  
  
Inuyasha: HEY, where am I supposed to go?  
  
Neko-chan: *frustrated* I TOLD YOU TEN THOUSAND TIMES, YOU'RE NOT IN THIS ACT YET! Kikyou!!! Get your butt over here! Why am I putting up with you people, Mrs. Takahashi better thank me for getting you guys into a movie.  
  
Kikyou: *walks slowly over, checking her make up all the time* Neko-chan, if you rush us, how are we gonna look good in the movie?  
  
Neko-chan: *looks as if going to explode soon* Just stand right there!  
  
*Kikyou walks over, hands her mirror and brush to her assistant*  
  
Neko-chan: WHERE THE HELL ARE MIROKU, KAGOME, SANGO AND SHIPPO?!  
  
Miroku + Kagome + Sango + Shippo: We're here now!  
  
Neko-chan: ALRIGHT! Everyone PLEASE to his or her positions!  
  
Kagome: *whispers to Sango* If it weren't for the Inuyasha fans, I will never be doing this again!  
  
Sango: Me neither!  
  
Neko-chan: Ready…ACTION!  
  
Kagome: *really exaggerated* Oh where, oh where art thou Inuyasha?  
  
Neko-chan: CUT! WTF? This is "Inuyasha: The Movie" NOT Shakespeare!  
  
Kagome: You didn't say specifically.  
  
Neko-chan: *grumbles* Anyways, try that again! Ready…ACTION!  
  
Kikyou: *screams*  
  
Neko-chan: CUT!!! WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?  
  
Kikyou: I broke a nail  
  
Kagome: Puleeeease…it's just a nail! YOU JUST RUINED MY PART!  
  
*Miroku + Sango + Shippo + Inuyasha sit in a corner watching*  
  
Inuyasha: Women…  
  
Sango: AHEM!  
  
Inuyasha: ….are MARVELLOUS creatures! [*Sango is so not the girl to mess with*]  
  
Miroku: Of course, but I just can't find one to bear my child yet  
  
Neko-chan: EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!! Get ready Kagome, you're on again. Ready…ACTION!  
  
***** Acting  
  
Kagome: Where is Inuyasha?  
  
Kikyou: *drifts towards Kagome*  
  
Kagome: Kikyou?!?  
  
Kikyou: Why are you here?  
  
Kagome: [*Was that in the script?*] Uh…because…uh…  
  
*****  
  
Neko-chan: CUT!!!  
  
Kagome: WHAT THE HELL? Kikyou what is your problem? Why did you say something other than the script?  
  
Kikyou: Because I like to!  
  
Kagome: ARGHHHHH!!! How can you stand her? *Points at Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: *surprised* me??? Why is it whenever there is an argument I always have to be put in?  
  
Miroku: *whispers to Inuyasha* because they are both your girls and they are angry that you can't choose between the two  
  
Inuyasha: *Slams a fist on top of Miroku's head, Miroku get swirly eyes and falls onto the floor*  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!! Who is right this time? She ruined this part TWICE!  
  
Kikyou: It's only twice; don't get so worked up on it, right Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: SHEESH!   
  
Neko-chan: EXCUSE ME! We're at the studio right now? Let's at LEAST get this part over and done with…INUYASHA you and your girl problems…KEEP IT OUT OF MY STUDIO!  
  
Inuyasha: *shocked* Why is it ALWAYS me that gets the blame?  
  
Shippo: Because no one likes you, not even Kagome or Kikyou. Why can't you choose one of them?  
  
Inuyasha: *lifts Shippo up by the tail*  
  
Shippo: *struggling* INUYASHA…what did I do to you?!  
  
Inuyasha: *drops Shippo*  
  
Shippo: *scurries off*  
  
Neko-chan: KAGOME, KIKYOU!!! Back to your positions PLEASE!!! Ready…ACTION!  
  
***** Acting  
  
Kagome: Where are you Inuyasha?  
  
Kikyou: *drifts towards Kagome*  
  
Kagome: Kikyou?!?  
  
Kikyou: ……………  
  
Kagome: errr… [*why isn't she saying anything?!*] Have you seen Inuyasha?!  
  
Kikyou:……………  
  
*****  
  
Neko-chan: CUT!!! What is wrong with you Kikyou? WHY AREN'T YOU SPEAKING?  
  
Kikyou: *looks really calm* Forgot my lines  
  
Neko-chan: *slams palm on forehead* Alright, THAT'S IT! The movie is OVER, AND I MEAN IT!  
  
Kikyou: Not surprising  
  
Kagome: Shut up! Neko-chan…wait, maybe we can use someone other than Kikyou for the movie since she can't even remember her lines!  
  
Kikyou: What's your problem? There can't be another Kikyou! I'm the one and only  
  
Kagome: I don't care if you're the only Kikyou, having only a Sikyou would be better than you!  
  
Kikyou: YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT?  
  
Kagome: BRING IT ON!  
  
Inuyasha: HEY!!! *Stands in between them* Don't start it!!! We better convince Neko-chan to carry on the movie or else Mrs. Takahashi will be angry with us!  
  
Kagome: Then whose side are you on?  
  
Kikyou: Yea! If you're on hers I'm not doing the movie  
  
Inuyasha: But…  
  
Kagome: …AND if you're on HER side, don't even think 'Kagome' will appear again in the series 'Inuyasha'; I rather have a series of my own with the name 'Kagome's anti-Kikyou club!'  
  
Inuyasha:…………  
  
Kikyou: Who do you think you are?  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha's girl!  
  
Inuyasha: *shocked*  
  
Kagome: *realizes what she just said, blushes really red* uh…I mean…  
  
Kikyou: *kisses Inuyasha's lips in front of Kagome*  
  
Inuyasha: *extremely shocked (O__________O;;;;;)*  
  
Kagome: *Really shocked*  
  
Miroku: *pokes at Sango* Get me some popcorn, this is what I call a movie  
  
Sango: *annoyed* Don't you think we should break them up?  
  
Miroku: NO! It's funny and interesting  
  
Sango: *frustrated* I'm getting outta here, come here Shippo this isn't for kids.  
  
Shippo: But I wanna know whom Inuyasha will choose!!!  
  
Sango: GET OVER HERE!  
  
Shippo: *scared* Okay, okay!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko-chan: END!!! Okies...Please review!!! Next Part coming Soon!! = ^ w ^ = 


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: EVERYTHING used in this story is fictional and characters and creations all belong to their rightful owners....blah blah blah...dribble dribble dribble........-_-;  
  
Note: [* *] is character's thoughts  
  
Inuyasha: PLEASE Neko-chan, we NEED you to finish this movie!!  
  
Neko-chan: *stares off into space*  
  
Inuyasha: *frustrated* [*I've been here talking to this jerk for the past half hour*] Please think over it again Neko-chan.  
  
Neko-chan: *slams fist on table* I've HAD it with you guys, get your girl troubles AWAY from my studio, get YOUR butt away from my studio, JUST GET ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS INCLUDING YOURSELF OUT OF MY STUDIO!  
  
Inuyasha: *angry now* NOW LOOK WHO IS GETTING FED UP NOW! *jumps onto the table, grabs Neko-chan from her shirt* I'm warning you, I'm not a very patient guy, you'll be lucky if it was Kagome here trying to beg you, but NO MORE MR. NICE GUY, are you doing it or are you not?!  
  
Neko-chan: GET OFF MY TABLE!!! What the...? Who do you think you are, I'm ringing up Mrs. Takahashi.  
  
Kagome: *slams open the door and rushes towards the phone before Neko-chan reaches* Please Neko-chan, we need to finish this movie and you're the last director out of the 5 we've been to that accepted us.  
  
Neko-chan: I now understand why the other 4 kicked you guys OUT!  
  
Shippo: Please Mrs. Neko-chan, Shippo wants to carry on his part!!!  
  
Neko-chan: Where did YOU pop up from?!  
  
Miroku + Sango: Please Neko-chan, give us another chance.  
  
Neko-chan: *frustrated* ALRIGHT THEN!!! I hate all this whining. GET OFF ME NOW INUYASHA! *blushes after what she said*  
  
Inuyasha: *lets Neko-chan go* Hurray! Lets go change and go to our positions! By the way where's Kikyou  
  
Kagome: YOU'RE STILL THINKING OF HER?!????  
  
Inuyasha: [*Women are so not the type of gender to mess around with*] err...er....I mean...where's Miroku?!  
  
Kagome: OSUWARI!!!!!! (sit)  
  
Inuyasha: *falls face down onto the floor* ouch...why is it always me?!?  
  
Shippo: You okay Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: *picks Shippo up by the tail*  
  
Shippo: *tears in his eyes* What did I do this time?!  
  
Inuyasha: *drops Shippo*  
  
Sango: Shippo is only a kid! If you have girl problems go deal with them, stop picking on Shippo! *lifts Shippo up and carries him out of the Neko-chan's room*  
  
Miroku: um...I better go get ready.  
  
Inuyasha: NO ONE IS ON MY SIDE!!!  
  
Neko-chan: [* I am...hehe*] *slightly blushes*  
  
AT THE STUDIO  
  
Neko-chan: EVERYONE TO THEIR POSITIONS!  
  
Kikyou: *yawn* Why can't you lower your volume, this isn't a very big place anyway.  
  
Kagome: Why don't you just shut your mouth!  
  
Kikyou: Why don't you...  
  
Neko-chan: ...SHUT UP!  
  
Miroku: *gobbling popcorn* How come I have the feeling that this movie will never be published?  
  
Sango: Don't look at me, I don't even think that the part where Kagome and Kikyou encounters eachother will go smoothly.  
  
Inuyasha: *ignores Sango and Miroku, just stares with a huge sweatdrop as Kagome and Kikyou play their part*  
  
24 hours later  
  
Inuyasha+Sango+Miroku+Shippo: *snore*  
  
Neko-chan: *lost her voice* Alright, Kikyou, Kagome, you're FINALLY done.  
  
Inuyasha: *jerks up* FINALLY??? Let's celebrate!  
  
Neko-Chan: *glares at Inuyasha* It is your part now!  
  
Shippo: *pokes Neko-chan* Mrs. Neko-chan, you look really red.  
  
Neko-chan: None of your business! Inuyasha get over here!  
  
Inuyasha: Alright already! Steps over to his indicated position.  
  
Neko-chan: Sesshoumaru, where are you?! Someone fetch him!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Some people has to put on the right amount of makeup before they come out you know!  
  
Neko-chan: Whatever...get into your position. This is the fight scene between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT??? Not again...that guy never treats a movie like a movie. He hits me for real!  
  
Neko-chan: I don't care, just get this scene over and done with!  
  
Sesshoumaru: You should understand WHY I hit you for real Inuyasha....*cackles*  
  
End! Okies...Reviews.....=U_U= zzzzzz 


End file.
